


Priorities in Order

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Arson, Chaos, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Sometimes arson is the best option.
Relationships: Desdemona & Penric kin Jurald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Priorities in Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written 2/4/20 for [rthstewart](https://rthstewart/dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Bujold-Chalion, Desdemona and Penric, But it's so pretty](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7118224#cmt7118224).

_Yes, and expensive, just like all the other books in this collection, which is why burning them is the most efficient way to raise some chaos and ensure the Marquis's attention is firmly fixed on us_ , Desdemona said while Penric made sad faces over the illuminated bestiary.

"You have no appreciation for history," Penric muttered as he returned the heavy volume to the shelf with its fellows; "I suppose I should be grateful we had time to make sure they're only fancy editions of known texts rather than anything important."

_I'm older than half of this heap of papers_ , Desdemona said as a spark leapt from Penric's fingers to the kindling-dry spines of the books, _and that's more than enough history to give me a better grasp on what's truly important than you'll ever have_.


End file.
